


Ender

by Scat



Series: Dreamsong [2]
Category: Dreamsong, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Battle in the End, Gen, Minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scat/pseuds/Scat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been weeks since Caric's death, and Kate is searching the realm for revenge.  In her desperation, she seeks the help of an Enderman who lost his precious teleportation years ago and can only regain it by journeying to Ender's realm, a place called The End.  United in their common goal to reach The End, the form an alliance and set off on their journey.  But will the alliance last?  Can Kate reach The End and avenge her mother's death once and for all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Calling the Enderman

The sun had just begun to set, and Kate readied her armor and sword. She had been searching for a way to find Ender and avenge her mother for weeks with no success. Finally, she had decided that the only way to solve this mystery was to confront one of the devious servants of Ender himself. She had immediately ruled out talking to a zombie or skeleton, as they were already too demented and probably wouldn’t even have the capacity to talk. Creepers may have been slightly smarter, but they were too dangerous to talk too. Witches were a possibility, but it would be too easy for them to poison her and kill her before she could even talk to them. Kate ruled out every single option except for one: an Enderman. Kate bet that these creatures were Ender’s right hand entities, and they seemed to be intelligent enough to hold a conversation. Even so, it was extremely dangerous. Endermen were only dangerous when provoked or if she looked one in the eye, but when they were angry, they were formidable foes. Kate decided to put on diamond armor and carry her diamond sword to be safe, but she hoped that this talk wouldn’t end in violence, as this would probably be her last chance to find Ender. 

Kate walked out of her makeshift tent and into the well lit, narrow valley between the mountains. She knew the torches would drive most unwanted mobs away, but allow the Enderman to talk in peace. She slipped the sword into her belt so as not to provoke the creature and then called out in the True Language for the Enderman.

“Tall creature of blackest night, known as the Enderman, feared by all in this realm, I summon you to talk peacefully. I have a matter that must be settled.” Kate voice rang through the valley, echoing off the steep mountainsides, then, silence. There was not a sound throughout the camp, not even a distant groan of a zombie or hiss of a creeper. Then, Kate saw a black head appear over a mountain, and the Enderman walked toward her in slow, long strides until he stood before Kate, who quickly looked at the ground. At first Kate didn’t hear anything, and was afraid that this creature couldn’t speak at all, but she was just able to distinguish the faint whisper in the True Language, so quiet, it might have been mistaken for the wind.

“You have summoned me, at great cost to you. Let it be known right away that if this conversation bores me, or goes into a place where I do not want it to, you shall not leave this encounter unscathed.” Kate shivered at the threat, and then drew herself up to continue.

“Trust me, I mean you no harm,” she continued. “I wish to speak peacefully, but let it also be known that if you attack, I shall not hesitate to strike back.”

“One as trained in magic as you would indeed be a formidable opponent. Thus, if you wish this conversation to continue, drop your sword.” Kate removed her sword from her belt and placed it on the ground, at least 4 feet away from them. Then Enderman nodded for Kate to continue.

“I have called you because I need to find someone.”

“Indeed. You seek revenge, as that is the only thing that would drive someone to call one such as me.”

“I’m looking for a person named Ender.” The Enderman hissed in anger.

“If you wish to live, call him King Ender. Any Enderman with any pride or dignity would never let you find King Ender and his realm and they would kill your malicious intent. Thankfully, I have neither pride nor dignity, and I wish, as much as you, to find Ender.”

“So, it appears we have a common goal and we now must strike an agreement.”

“You are a peculiar human,” the Enderman chuckled. “You first summon me in the True Language, and now you wish to strike up a deal. Yes, you have amused me enough for you to live. What are the conditions of your agreement?”

“I want to know how to find the realm of Ender. I intend for you to tell me, and then for both of us to leave without harm...and you won’t tell any race what I am doing.” Kate said, trying not to leave any loopholes.

“You speak disrespectfully, but I suppose that is simply the art of human dealings. I will tell you how to find Ender and his realm, known as the End, but on these conditions. You do all of the, let’s say, dirty work prior to us finding the End, then allow me to accompany you, with no harm to myself.”

“Why do you make these conditions?”

“I shall only answer that question if you answer first. Why do you seek Ender?”

“Ender has sought out me and my family since I was very young, and his minions very recently killed my mother, a sorceress named Caric. Your turn.” 

“I seek to accompany you to the End, for that is the only way for me to regain my service of Ender. Many years ago, I made a terrible mistake, and Ender stripped me of my teleportation and banished me to this world. The only way to regain it is to return to the End, along with a certain… artifact that I now have. You will allow me to accompany you if you wish to know your information.” Kate considered what he had said, weighing her chances of survival and his trustworthiness, then:

“Deal.” The Enderman nodded, and then began.”

“What you seek is known as an End Portal, found in a stronghold, which is a large building that is home to many creatures of evil. Many adventurers have sought Ender Portals and destroyed them, so now only two remain. Thankfully one is very close to here. However, this portal lies dormant, which is why I cannot return on my own. To activate this portal, you must obtain the treasures of my brothers, a blue pearl, and then combine it with the crushed powder of a blaze rod. When combined, these ingredients form an Eye of Ender, which can both lead you to a stronghold and are used to activate the stronghold.”

“Obtaining these ingredients would have been extremely difficult if you did not know magic. It seems we are both lucky that we found each other.” With that, Kate summoned an Ender Pearl, then a Blaze Rod, and then combined them with a few words of the True Language to form an Eye of Ender. The Enderman turned away while she did her magic, as if disgusted by it. When Kate had several Eyes of Ender, the Enderman spoke again.

“We shall set out for the temple in the morning so that you won’t die along the way. I will not burn in sunlight, though it discomforts me to travel so. I shall return at first light to see that you hold up your end of the deal.” Then the Enderman left with those same loping strides with which he had come and was soon out of sight.

As soon as he was gone, Kate breathed a sigh of relief, and then felt a wave of nausea rush over her. She steadied herself, pushing back the sickness, and then retrieved her sword and went back into her tent, fingering an Eye of Ender. She found that when she threw it just barely into the air, it flung itself north for a few feet, then stopped and fell to the ground, nearly shattering. If she threw it higher, it went farther. While she knew that dealing with the Enderman was difficult, at least she knew what to do now. Placing the Eyes gently on the ground next to her, she climbed into her bed and fell asleep.


	2. The Stronghold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the assistance of the Enderman, Kate travels to a Stronghold, the only place where she might find an End Portal. But all is not as it seems in the mysterious maze...

She woke just before sunrise so that she would be awake before the Enderman could catch her. Though she knew they were at a mutual agreement, she didn’t want to make it overly easy to kill her if the Enderman wanted to. Even so, when she climbed out of her tent, the Enderman was already there. The air around him seemed colder, as if he carried the chill of night time everywhere he went. Kate placed the Eyes in her pack while the Enderman watched her. He stopped her just as she was about to put the last one away.

“We will need it to find the stronghold,” He said. “Throw it high above your head, but be careful you don’t break it.” Kate threw the Eye of Ender as high as she could and it flung itself north. When it began to drop, she called it back to her hand with a few words, and then the unlikely pair set off.

It was almost nightfall before the Enderman stopped. When Kate threw the Eye of Ender in the air, it stayed in place, obeying the rules of gravity once again. The Enderman pointed at the ground.

“Now, you must dig down. Make a staircase so that, should you fall directly into the stronghold, you will not fall directly to your death and I shall be able to follow.”  
Kate then began blasting holes in the ground faster than any normal person could, easily making a staircase for the Enderman to follow. She kept digging until she hit cobblestone, where she hesitated, then destroyed it. A she could view only a slight bit below her, but she could hear the groans of many zombies and could tell that the room must be huge to hold that many creatures.

“Should I go?” She asked the Enderman.

“Yes. If you wait much longer, it shall be night and we shall be attacked from above as well as below.”

“Wait, I have an idea. Are you ok with drinking a potion if it allows us to walk around inside the building without detection?”

“You may drink it, but none shall suspect me, so I will not.” Kate summoned a potion of invisibility quickly and drank it, feeling a strange tingling sensation spread over her entire body. Then she jumped down into the stronghold.

The first room wasn’t as large as she had thought it would be, but the Enderman informed her that the portal room was hidden among the mazelike halls. She found it very hard to keep track of where she was going, and it was the Enderman that kept her on track most of the time. Finally, they arrived in the mysterious portal room. 

She saw a large square that was formed with strange blocks that she had never seen before, all of them with small slots in them. Just underneath the square was a large pit of lava.

“You are asking a lot of faith for me to jump into a hole with lava underneath it. How do I know that this portal is real and that I won’t just fall into the lava and die?”

“You shall know because I will go first. Put the Eyes of Ender in those slots.” The Enderman said and Kate slipped every Eye of Ender into its place. As she put the last one in, the space between the blocks formed a large black blanket over the lava. It looked like the night sky, but on the ground. The Enderman hissed in excitement, then stepped forward, standing on the edge of the portal. He smiled maliciously.

“I think I neglected to tell you of the artifact I was instructed to bring.”

“I don’t think this is very important right now,” Kate said, wary of his grin.

“Oh, it is very important. I used to captain of an army of creatures with a special mission: to kill your family and bring you to King Ender himself,” Kate stared at him with horror, and glanced at the door to find it blocked with a horde of zombies and skeletons.

“This was a setup, you planned to lead me here this whole time,” Kate realized.

“It’s time for me to regain my place as King Ender’s right hand man. For it was I who brought the famous sorcerer to her knees, I who led her forward to die!” Then he pushed Kate into the portal.


	3. The Final Battle in The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate is thrust into the dangerous world of The End, where she is faced with King Ender himself. She and Ender battle it out, ending the revenge story once and for all.

She felt herself tumbling through a void, weightless, until she landed hard on her stomach. The impact had raised a fine powder of sand into the air and she coughed, finding the air thinner and harder to breathe than normal air. She quickly reached for her sword, but a massive weight landed on top of her, forcing the air out of her lungs and the sword out of her hands. Kate struggled to breathe, or do anything at all, but it was no use. She heard the Enderman give a massive cry of triumph and heard it returned by several hundred voices. She looked around to see more Endermen than she had ever seen in her entire life standing around her. Then, as one, they looked skyward. Kate couldn’t follow their gaze from her position on the ground, but she heard a massive roar, louder than any sound she had ever heard in her entire life.

“All hail King Ender!” the Endermen cried, and then Kate felt the weight lift off of her. The Enderman who had accompanied her teleported away to the mainland with the other Endermen, laughing manically. Kate looked around for her sword, and then realized that she was on an island, only small enough for her to walk a few steps in all directions. Then she looked up to behold King Ender.

He was a massive, black dragon.

Kate froze in terror as she watched the creature wing through the sky. The Endermen cheered happily and began a chant in another language. As they chanted, the dragon turned around and fell into a dive toward her. 

“Juyaer!” She shouted, building a path to the mainland. The Endermen scattered when she reached the land, as if scared of her powers, but probably more scared of accidentally being struck down by their king as he hunted his prey. Kate summoned her sword quickly, also summoning powerful diamond armor to protect her, adding fire protection with a few extra words just in case the king decided to cook her with his flames. She heard a rush of air behind her, and she frantically shouted a few words, which pushed her forward and to the left. The dragon flew past her, hissing at his near miss. He ascended and turned around to attack again. Kate looked around at her surroundings to see what she could use to defeat King Ender, and saw only the flat island of strange sand and large obsidian pillars with weird, floating blocks on top of them. Then, Ender dove again, and Kate dropped to her back on the ground and stabbed at the dragon’s exposed under-belly. The creature roared, then flew over one of the pillars. Kate watched as a strange beam extended toward the dragon from the weird, floating block, healing his wound, and she got a horrible taste in her mouth.

“How do I kill something,” she muttered under her breath, “That can heal any injury I induce?” She didn’t have time to say anything else before she jumped to the side to avoid Ender’s latest attack. Then, an idea formed in Kate’s head, and she summoned the blocks to reach the top of the nearest obsidian pillar, right beside the strange healing block. She raised her fist and destroyed the block, which exploded and sent her flying backwards off of the pillar. The dragon roared in pain and frustration, and he flew to a different pillar to engage in a counter attack. Kate quickly muttered a few words to slow her fall, rolling when she hit the ground to avoid any injury. She noticed all of the Endermen hiding from the dragon, as if afraid of him. However, one of them noticed her gaze, and teleported to her to attack. Kate raised her sword, blocking his fist, but the blow forced her back and made her hand go slightly numb.

“Great Notch, they’re strong!” She thought. “Maybe being in the End makes them more powerful.”

“Time to die, puny human!” The Enderman hissed, but Kate dispatched him with a quick blow to the head. Just then, she noticed the dragon coming toward her and desperately dove to the left, narrowly missing his outstretched claws. Even so, she rammed against his wing and it knocked the wind out of her. Kate heard a crack as she fell, and she struggled to breathe, to move, to do anything. Finally, with a gasp, she took a shallow breath, and summoned a health potion, drinking it quickly and feeling a sudden relief in her ribs.

Summoning her bow, she aimed an arrow carefully at the next healing block and released it. She was ready for the explosion this time, and she pulled back her bow to aim at the next healing block, dodging Ender’s latest attack. She repeated the process until all of the healing blocks were gone. At least he couldn’t heal now, but Kate still had trouble figuring out a way to kill Ender. She could barely fend off his current attacks, let alone counter them. Suddenly, a familiar voice filled her mind and an ache filled her heart.  
“Ender is a sky predator, looking down at his prey. He never has to look up at his predators.” Said the voice.

“Caric? Is that you?” Kate asked, but the voice was already gone, replaced by the roar of the oncoming dragon. A feeling of hatred filled Kate, energizing her body, as she looked on the foe that had killed her family. She raced toward him, covering the narrow space of the pillar in mere seconds. Then, with a quick prayer to any god who would listen, she jumped onto the dragon’s back.

She landed awkwardly on his spine, and he roared in frustration. She knew that, to him, she must seem barely more than a fly, but he knew that he couldn't reach her from his back. He dove toward the ground, and then rolled in the air, engaging in maneuvers to get her off. Kate clung to one of the spikes on his back for dear life, not thinking of any words that might help her, her mind entirely focused on staying on his back. Finally, he pulled out of the dive, and Kate quickly righted herself, summoning a rope before he could dive again and tying it around the spike and around her waist. Then she began crawling toward his head, making sure her sword was secured on her belt. When she reached his neck, she drew the sword, raising it above her head.

“FOR CARIC!!” she screamed, then brought down the sword. The dragon’s roar was cut short, and he appeared to be frozen in air momentarily. Then he began to fall from the sky. Kate prepared to jump, but was held back by the rope that tied her to the dragon. As the ground neared her, Kate frantically tried to untie the rope around her waist, finally resorting to cutting it with her sword. Then she summoned a potion of leaping and prepared to jump. The wing of the dragon blocked her, pushing her down toward the too-close ground. She pushed off the wing, and then jumped off the dragon just in time. Seconds later, a massive thump and cloud of dust signified that the dragon had landed. Kate looked down and saw the massive, black creature on the ground, his mouth askew and blood pouring from the cut in his neck. Ender was dead.

Kate carefully lowered herself to the ground and collapsed, her legs shaking too much for them to hold her weight. She pushed herself up, and saw the Enderman moving slowly toward their dead king. They were so silent, that Kate thought that she had gone deaf until she heard the beating of her heart and her heavy breathing. The Enderman stopped 20 blocks from Ender’s body. Then, a cheer rose through the crowd, the creatures crowing in excitement and teleporting about. A single, very tall Enderman stepped forward, held up by three others.

“Long live –“they made an intelligible sound that appeared to be the creature’s name. “The new king!” Kate stood slowly, dumbfounded that they hadn't killed her yet. Maybe Ender had been such a cruel and evil king, that they had all been scared of him. Then, Kate noticed her evil companion, the only Enderman not celebrating. He looked from Ender, to the new king, and then to Kate. He began vibrating, then let lose a sound of pure anger and rushed toward her, his mouth open in a screech. Kate readied her sword as he approached.

They engaged in combat. The Enderman was surprisingly strong, and a very good fighter, especially in his anger. But Kate was better. She held him off with her sword until, finally, she pushed him to the ground with a magnificent flourish.

“I don’t want this,” she said, staring him down. “I don’t want to kill you.” The Enderman returned her stare, with equal venom.

“The world has nothing left for me,” he said, then threw her off and raced to the edge of the island. Kate didn’t have time to stop him before he threw himself over the edge, his screech dying out as he fell. None of the Endermen even paused to notice as their companion fell. Kate summoned a potion of invisibility in a shaky voice and drank it, just as a precaution. Then she heard a pitiful and helpless screech. In their celebrations, none of the Endermen heard it, but Kate followed the sound until she found another portal. A top the portal was a pure black egg, rocking back and forth gently and screeching slightly. 

Kate approached it cautiously, raising her sword to smash it, but then she stopped. Here was an innocent child, now an orphan because of her. The unborn child reminded her of herself, also orphaned by a strange person whom she had done nothing too. Maybe Ender and I are not so different, she thought. Will this cycle go on forever, each of us killing the other until their kin comes for revenge? Kate decided then and there to stop the cycle. She climbed up the portal and picked up the egg, climbing back down. She had to set it down, once she was back on the ground, it was shaking too violently. Then a crack resounded and a small piece of the egg was pushed out of place. Then another, then another, and then a small, black dragon poked its head out of the egg. It looked up at Kate and squeaked innocently, then sneezed. She had to admit, it was pretty darn cute. Kate picked it up, turning it upside down to check its gender. The creature squealed in protest, but Kate found that it was a girl and righted it. The creature looked at her with big, purple eyes, almost asking her what had happened.

“I’m your momma now, little one,” Kate said, stroking it very gently on the head. The creature shrugged her off at first, but then snuggled up to her, vibrating gently in something similar to a purr. Kate summoned a piece of leather and then wrapped the baby dragon up. The creature snuggled down into the folds of the leather, and then fell asleep. Holding the creature in gentle, loving arms, Kate stepped through the portal.


End file.
